


Reunion

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Hulk comforts Bruce in the wake of their fallen teammates.





	Reunion

As their dust began to drift away in the wind, Bruce felt himself fall back into his mind, no longer able to ground himself in reality.    
_ "Banner?" _ Hulk asked curiously. It wasn't often they were both on the inside. His consciousness poked at Bruce until the doctor began to visualize the Cave with him. Dark shadows drew over the Hulk's face, a small fire flickering between them.    
Hulk grunted unsurely, _ "Problem?", _ before drawing the doctor toward himself.  _ "No cry," _ Hulk insisted,  _ "No cry." _   
Bruce felt hot tears slide down his face as he stared down at his numb fingers. He wasn't sure which world he had a foot planted in anymore. The Hulk pulled Bruce against his chest gently, imitating someone. A woman, Betty, or his mother. Bruce couldn't tell.    
A distorted sob broke through Bruce.    
_ "Hulk sorry. Hulk no mean Banner get hurt. Hulk scared. Hulk sorry." _   
Bruce tried to reach around, to comfort his alter, but he had no emotional capacity to follow through.    
_ "I'm sorry," _ Bruce whispered. _ "I'm so sorry." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
